Temple University, Department of Chemistry, has no high-field NMR equipment, while the Department of Biochemistry, School of Medicine at Temple has a 300 MHz, wide-bore Bruker NMR instrument which is presently being booked to near capacity and is insufficient for various types of NMR experiments needed to be performed by the applicants. Research projects described by the applicants herein require information which can best be obtained by high-field, high-resolution NMR techniques. The purpose of this application is to make instrumentation available to support the research of the investigators named above as well as to provide occasional use by other investigators at Temple University. Projects to be supported by the application include: a) structure and dynamics of epidermal growth factors b) physical studies of B-lketo-acyl-ACP-synthetase c) reaction mechanisms of glycohydrolases d) catalytic mechanisms of P-enolpyruvate carboxylkinase and pyruvate carboxylase e) structure of the 2',5' - Oligoadenylates and 2',5' -Oligoadenylate Analogs f) characterization of products in the biosynthesis of 2'-Chloro- 2'-Deoxycoformycin g) mechanisms of threonine synthase and cystathionine delta- synthase h) chlorophyll b synthesis and formation of light-harvesting complexes i) 33S - NMR studies of sulfur oxidation and metabolism j) studies of acetylcholinesterase dephosphorylation compounds by 31P - NMR k) 13C - NMR of conducting polymers